Boneca: O modelo da sociedade
by Kaemily
Summary: Sakura era uma garota popular que achava que o mundo estava aos seus pés. Até que um dia, um garoto entra na sua vida, transformando tudo que ela acreditava ser, em pó. Mostrando a verdadeira realidade. Sakura X Itachi
1. Personagens e Trailer

**Bonecas: O modelo da sociedade**

**Personagens:**

* * *

**Sakura Haruno: **A garota mais popular do colégio em que estuda, e também a vocalista da banda mais conhecida no mundo, "Revolutionary girls".

Para a jovem Haruno, o que importa é a popularidade, fama e um lindo rostinho, no qual possa conseguir tudo o que quer. No entanto, a única coisa que ela ainda não conseguiu foi conquistar o jovem Uchiha, o que a deixa sempre frustrada.

* * *

**Tenten Mitsashi: **A melhor amiga de Sakura Haruno e a segunda garota mais popular da escola, a jovem também é considerada extremamente desastrada. Ela também é integrante da banda "Revolutionary girls", sendo a mesma a guitarrista da banda.

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka:** Ino é amiga rival de Sakura, e a mesma só esta perto da jovem para destrói-la e se tornar a mais popular do colégio, a mesma também é integrante da banda "Revolutionary girls", sendo a segunda vocal da banda.

* * *

**Sabaku no Temari: **Temari é uma das melhores amigas de Sakura Haruno, e sempre tenta convencer a amiga que ser a mais popular do colégio, e ter a banda mais conhecida do mundo não quer dizer nada. A mesma também sempre esta de olho nas tramóias de Ino. A jovem também é integrante da banda e é a baterista.

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga: **A jovem Hyuuga, não é tão tímida como aparenta, ela carrega um grande ódio da Sakura, pois o amor da vida de Hinata é apaixonado pela garota. Hinata sempre ajuda Ino às escondidas com seus trambiques para derrubar Sakura. Hinata também faz parte da banda, e é a tecladista.

* * *

**Itachi Uchiha: **Itachi é o garoto mais desejado do colégio, mas o mesmo é muito frio e distante. O jovem guarda um segredo que quase todos nem reparam, ele é apaixonado pela Sakura, mas, no entanto, mesma a jovem o querendo, ele a rejeita. O mesmo tenta fazer com que ela entenda que em quanto ela não for ela mesma, nada conseguira dele. Itachi é um cantor solo muito talentoso e o mais famoso conseqüentemente. Também faz alguns trabalhos como ator, o que também é feito com uma perfeição esplendida! E sempre está na escala da fama, e foi e é considerado o homem mais desejado e lindo do mundo.

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga: **Neji é um garoto muito quieto e distante, mas que mesmo não demonstrando, se preocupa demais com Tenten, uma garota muito desastrada e sorridente, pelo qual ele é apaixonado. O jovem trabalha nas empresas Hyuuga, e o mesmo logo será dono delas.

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaara: **Gaara é um garoto muito observador, mesmo sendo calado. O jovem sempre está espiando os trambiques de Ino, e tenta persuadi-la a parar com tudo o que ela faz, mas o caso sempre é perdido. Gaara também é um modelo de muito sucesso.

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara: **Shikamaru é considerado por todos o mais inteligente, mas, no entanto, sempre o mais preguiçoso e que sempre dormi. No entanto, o jovem nunca dorme quando o assunto envolve sua linda loira problemática, Temari. O jovem também é um dos mais famosos apresentadores de TV.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto: **O Uzumaki é uma pessoa super imperativa, que é apaixonado por Hyuuga Hinata, mas, no entanto, ele ainda acha que a jovem não esta preparada para compreender isso, uma vez que ele sabe o que a jovem sempre faz junto de Ino. E sempre joga indiretas na mesma para que ela pare de fazer planos malvados. O jovem também é um modelo muito renomado na mídia.

* * *

**Trailer:**

Sakura – "Nossa que garoto lindo, mas espera ai... Eu o conheço... È ele... Meu deus que visão!" – Pensava a jovem consigo, ao observar um rapaz bem apessoado caminhando por entre os corredores da escola.

**-----**

Itachi – "Nossa... Aquela garota é a vocalista daquela banda... A" Revolutionary Girl "... Ela é mais linda pessoalmente" – Pensava ele, enquanto caminhava em direção a diretoria, onde a mesma estava entre os corredores.

**-----**

Sakura – Não... Obrigada... Só estava analisando como um programa de "Photoshop" pode melhorar a imagem de uma pessoa... Cruz credo! – E saiu andando, me deixando totalmente irritado.

**-----**

Mas bem feito pra mim, quem mandou eu provocar... Eu sabia que aquela garota era do tipo "Eu sou o centro do mundo".

No entanto, vou me divertir um pouco mostrando que ela não é coisa nem uma o "centro das atenções".

E quem sabe depois, de enfiar naquela linda cabecinha um pouco de humildade e simpatia... Ela não possa se tornar uma garota melhor, na qual eu possa desfrutar como namorada?

Itachi xarope – "Para de pensar asneiras Itachi... Anda logo pra essa sala seu vagabundo ." – Dizia seus pensamentos.

**----**

**Trailer OFF**


	2. Préfacio

**Prefácio:**

Eu nunca imaginei um dia ver tudo despedaçar ao meu redor. Mas isso tudo aconteceu.

Percebi que a minha vida, nada mais era que um grande vazio de um nada.

E quem diria, que algumas simples palavras destruiriam tudo o que Haruno Sakura, no caso eu, imaginava de mim mesma.

Eu era tudo o que todos queriam ser, uma garota linda que pode ter todos os meninos que quiser, sou muito rica, estudo no melhor colégio que existe e sou a garota mais popular.

Tenho uma banda aonde eu canto, e foi nela que a minha popularidade aconteceu.

Entretanto o acaso resolveu destruir tudo o que eu pensava de mim mesma, ela botou-me frente a frente com o único garoto que me fez sentir-me um nada. O único garoto que ao me ver, não ficou nem um pouco impressionado, e ao contrario, me jogou verdades duras na minha face.

Agora sim, percebo a pessoa que sou, um ser desprezível. E que acabou de perceber que perdeu a pessoa que amo.

Vou contar-lhes a minha história, e nela vocês vão saber como tudo aconteceu e a razão que ele tinha para me abandonar, uma vez que tudo o que ele disse era verdade, a verdade que eu não queria admitir.


	3. 1: Popularidade

**Boneca: O modelo da sociedade**

**1° Capítulo: Popularidade**

**_(Betada por Miko-chan)_**

Eu sempre fui uma garota muito apegada à imagem e boa aparência, desde pequena, sempre quis ser o centro das atenções de todo ou qualquer lugar. E foi isso o que eu fiz, conquistei meu enorme espaço no mundo todo com a minha banda.

Onde quer que eu passe, sempre alguém vêem correndo em minha direção, humilhando-se para pedir um simples autografo ou uma foto com o indivíduo.

Sempre recebia várias propostas de revistas para que tirassem fotos minhas e fizessem uma entrevista comigo, comentando qual é minha cor preferida; Qual a minha bebida preferida; Marca de roupa; De onde vem o meu bom gosto; Quando comecei a perceber meu talento; entre várias outras coisas.

E também tem os programas, para que eu me apresentasse junto à banda e fizessem entrevistas. Mas, o que é importante, eu sempre poderia escolher em qual programa ir. Isso mesmo! Como eu já havia dito, recebo várias propostas e escolhas são o que não me faltam.

Entretanto, o meu maior problema não é meu cabelo, roupa ou algo do tipo... Não... Não é neste momento, e sim um certo rapaz que agora invade todo o segundo a minha mente... Isso mesmo o ator e cantor solo mais famoso já existente e também o homem mais desejado e lindo do mundo.

Vocês devêm estar perguntando, que problema menina? Você não é "A" garota? Pois então... Qual o problema?

E é por isso que vou lhes contar todo o começo... Isso mesmo... Onde eu comecei a me tocar que eu não sou tão perfeita assim. Onde e quando eu fui perceber que eu nunca fui nada, a não ser a garota que acreditava ser o centro do mundo, mas que para ela mesma não significava nada.

* * *

Tudo começou em uma manhã ensolarada, onde os pássaros cantavam sua música suave e meiga para que todos pudessem sentir o prazer daquela canção que soava entre os ouvidos de cada um, a mesma que a mãe natureza compôs.

Enquanto aquela música soava entre os quatro ventos, eu estava em meu quarto, mais precisamente jogando todas as roupas do meu armário em cima da cama.

Comecei a observar cada detalhe de cada modelo ali exposto. E sem pensar muito, decidi usar a minha saia preta com um cinto corrente que é detalhe da mesma; O cinto tem alguns pingentes, com estrelas, lua e sol. E também resolvi colocar uma blusa branca com vários enfeites de fitas cor de rosa e preta. E em preto brilhante estava escrito "Revolutionary girl".

Fui ao armário de calçados aonde havia vários modelos de sandálias, rasteirinhas, chinelos, tênis, sapatos, botas e várias outras coisas.

Decidi pegar a minha bota de salto fino, que era da cor preta. A bota combinava perfeitamente com a saia, uma vez que também tinha uma corrente com pingentes em volta da mesma, e conseqüentemente os pingentes eram os mesmos.

Caminhei até chegar em frente à parede de espelhos. Isso mesmo, no meu quarto havia uma parede espelhos! Eu sempre ficava ali em frente dançando e me aquecendo. O espelho enorme era enfeitado nas pontas com estrelinhas. Isso mesmo, já pode reparar que amo qual quer coisa a ver com estrelas e lua.

Eu sempre tive uma fascinação com a noite, até mesmo me conforto com ela. È como se nas noites eu pudesse ser quem eu era... No que eu estou pensando? Eu sou assim, a garota mais popular que pode se existir...

Mexi um pouco a cabeça, tentando fazer com que os meus pensamentos fossem embora, e comecei a me olhar no espelho. Constatei que meu cabelo estava lindo, minha mexa preta de um dos lados realçava meus longos cabelos róseos, que nas pontas tinham cachinhos médios lindos.

Todos que pudessem me ver naquele momento, iriam dizer... Meu Deus como ela consegue ter o cabelo tão perfeito.

Mas parei de pensar nisso, e comecei a visualizar a minha maquiagem para ver se algo estava fora dos conformes. Não... Eu estava totalmente perfeita como sempre. Como uma garota popular deve ser!

Desci rapidamente do meu quarto, indo direto para a cozinha. Aonde pedi a Catarina, minha babá que agora era a governanta da casa... Bom... Vou explicar melhor...

A Catarina foi minha babá quando eu era pequena, já que minha mãe e meu pai nunca tiveram muito tempo para ficar comigo, pra falar a verdade, eles nunca tem tempo à não ser quando o assunto é me dar uma bronca ou querer me levar para uma festa chique na qual eu tenho que aparecer divinamente, como a rainha da beleza adolescente.

Local onde os dois fingem ser os pais perfeitos e eu a filha perfeita que todos querem ter. Mas que vidinha mais falsa.

Continuando, a Catarina sempre tomou conta de mim. Ela foi quem me educou realmente para sempre me dar bem na alta sociedade.

E querem saber de uma coisa, pra mim quem é realmente a minha mãe é a Cacá... No caso é a Catarina.

Mas como eu cresci, minha família decidiu que eu não precisava mais de uma babá. E como eu chorei por porque a Cacá ia embora, minha mãe resolveu dar-lhe o emprego de governanta da casa.

Agora voltando onde eu estava, quando adentrei na cozinha pedi a Catarina que colocasse meu café da manhã na mesa.

Sentei-me na cadeira de madeira com um estofado vermelho de veludo, e comecei a tomar meu suco de maracujá natural silenciosamente.

Ao tomar quase um quarto do suco, peguei uma torrada e puxei o pote de geléia de morango, do qual eu retirei um pouco do conteúdo em uma faca. Passei a faca por entre a torrada, deixando a geléia espalhada na mesma.

Devorei-a em alguns minutos, dos quais eu fazia algum intervalo para tomar um pouco do suco. Após terminar, peguei o guardanapo e limpei a boca. Levantei-me da mesa da qual meu pai e minha mãe estavam sentados agora, e pedi-lhes licença para me retirar.

Corri novamente até chegar ao banheiro do meu quarto aonde escovei meus dentes braços. Ao me retirar dali, busquei com o olhar a minha mochila, a qual achei em um instante.

Desci rapidamente as escadas novamente, indo para a garagem, na qual Josef (O motorista) me aguardava para me levar no colégio.

Chegando lá, fui rapidamente entrando e complementando todos que me diziam "Oi".

Caminhei lentamente até chegar ao meu armário, no qual eu parei para guardar minha mochila e dela retirar alguns livros que iria precisar nos dois primeiros tempos.

Foi onde eu vi um garoto caminhando, em passos lentos, mostrando todo o seu charme e masculinidade.

Sakura – "Nossa que garoto lindo, mas espera ai... Eu o conheço... È ele... Meu deus que visão!" – Pensava a jovem consigo mesma, ao observar um rapaz bem apessoado caminhando por entre os corredores da escola.

Ele ainda caminhava, vindo em minha direção. Ele parecia nem estar se importando com os olhares.

Eu tentei desviar minha atenção, mas não consegui... Meus olhos não queriam se focar em outra coisa.

* * *

**(Itachi narrando)**

* * *

Eu estava caminhando lentamente pelos longos corredores do meu novo colégio, mas parecia que alguém me fitava... Não que eu me importasse... No entanto, essa sensação já estava me incomodando.

E quando olhei para frente, vi uma linda jovem me observando... Seus olhos eram tão lindos, em um tom verde-mar. A boca era pequena, mas carnuda e em um tom de morango avermelhado, que pareciam pedir-me para beijá-los.

Itachi – "Ela me parece familiar..." – penso ao ficar fitando ela por mais alguns instantes.

Foi aí que ouvi um garoto cochichando com o outro.

Garoto – Meu Deus... A Sakura está á cada dia mais linda... E ainda tem uma banda irada... "Revolutionary Girl".

Itachi – "Nossa... Então é ela a vocalista da "Revolutionary Girl..." Ela é mais linda pessoalmente "– Pensei, enquanto meus passos me levavam em direção a diretoria, onde teria de pegar meu horário.

Então tratei de mudar o rumo de meus pensamentos e passei por ela, mas antes fiquei com uma louca vontade de mexer um pouco com os nervos dela.

Itachi – Se quiser um babador é só pedir, é... Garota! – Falei assim porque sabia que iria ferir o ego dela ao nem notar quem era ela.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, e logo voltou seu olhar pra mim com desdém.

Sakura – Não... Obrigada... Só estava analisando como um programa de "Photoshop" pode melhorar a imagem de uma pessoa... Cruz credo! – E saiu andando, me deixando totalmente irritado.

Mas bem feito pra mim, quem mandou eu provocar... Eu sabia que aquela garota era do tipo "Eu sou o centro do mundo".

No entanto, vou me divertir um pouco mostrando que ela não é coisa nem uma o "centro das atenções".

E quem sabe depois de enfiar naquela linda cabecinha um pouco de humildade e simpatia... Ela não possa se tornar uma garota melhor, a qual eu possa desfrutar como namorada?

Itachi xarope – "Para de pensar asneiras Itachi... Anda logo pra essa sala seu vagabundo" – Dizia seus pensamentos.

* * *

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

Por favor... Quem estiver gostando me mande um review para eu saber... Porque se ela não estiver boa... Eu apago!


	4. 2: O garoto que não se importa

**_

* * *

_**

Boneca: O modelo da sociedade

* * *

**_2° Capítulo: O garoto que não se importa_**

**_Betada por: Miko-chan_**

* * *

Itachi estava na direção, a espera de Tsunade a "chefona" no colégio atendê-lo para conseguir seu horário e ir para sua sala.

Enquanto olhava todo o minuto para o relógio, ele suspirava e concluía em pensamentos que os seus novos professores iriam ficar com uma má impressão dele já no primeiro dia, pelo atraso.

O jovem começou a bater os pés no chão de uma maneira monótona, demonstrando sua impaciência.

Foi onde uma mulher com seios fartos e uma roupa que mostrava mais do que deveria entrou com uma garrafa de sake entre as mãos.

Ela chegou perto dele e ficou encarando o jovem que estava com uma face de "finalmente".

Tsunade – O que faz aqui meu jovem? – Perguntou ela deixando um pequeno "hic" sair de seus lábios após sua fala.

Ele chegou perto da mulher a sua frente e retirou o sake de suas mãos, deixando a mesma totalmente espantada.

Itachi – Sou o novo aluno, Uchiha Itachi! – Afirmou ele com uma face de desdém e logo continuou – Diretora Tsunade, não é proibido utilizar bebidas alcoólicas dentro do recinto do colégio? – O jovem perguntou deixando a mulher totalmente envergonhada de sua atitude insensata.

A mulher caminhou até sua mesa e sentou-se na poltrona de coura preta.

Tsunade – Bom querido... Isso fica só entre a gente tudo bem? – Perguntou ela para o rapaz, fazendo seu rosto ficar totalmente angelical.

O rapaz sacudiu um pouco sua cabeça e deu um risinho, mas ele assentiu com a cabeça em sinal de sim.

Itachi – Voltando ao assunto que me trás aqui, eu vim buscar meu horário... E já estou atrasado e nem sei onde fica minha sala, será que a sua vossa excelência me da o prazer de sua companhia exuberante, para me levar à sala? – Perguntou ele com um rostinho pidonho e malicioso, deixando a mulher a sua frente totalmente rubra.

Tsunade – È claro meu jovem! – Respondeu ela rapidamente e se ergueu e foi caminhando à frente do garoto, já com o papel em suas mãos.

Os dois caminharam pelos longos corredores do colégio e logo pararam diante de uma porta de madeira na cor marfim claro.

A diretora bateu na porta em um modo de respeito e educação, e um professor abriu a porta dando espaço para olhar quem estava ali.

Tsunade – Olá professor Ibiki, estou aqui para trazer um novo aluno... – Comentou a mulher com o professor, fazendo o mesmo olhar ao lado, vendo Itachi – Vou deixa-los a sós... Tenho muitos afazeres... – Após essas palavras ela foi indo, mas antes ela ouviu um sussurro que só ela pode ouvir, "Não beba... E se for beber, deixe um pouco pra mim".

Ela fingiu não notar o sussurro e logo desapareceu entre os corredores do enorme colégio. Mas enquanto isso, Itachi acabara de entrar na sala, onde já havia visto a jovem que tomara metade de seus pensamentos.

Ibiki – Alunos, este é o novo companheiro de vocês... Por favor, se apresente a sala! – Afirmou ele não deixando outra escolha.

O jovem foi até o centro da sala, onde todos poderiam lhe observar e começou a se apresentar educadamente.

Itachi – Sou Uchiha Itachi, estou chegando agora na escola e não tenho muito que dizer... Então espero me dar bem com todos... – finalizou ele em poucas palavras.

O professor notou os olhares ansiosos das garotas da sala que estavam totalmente alvoroçadas, e resolveu deixa-las se divertir um pouco.

Ibiki – Alguém tem alguma pergunta para o jovem? – Perguntou o professor, e neste mesmo momento, a maioria das meninas ergueu a mão.

Então logo começou o interrogatório.

Lídia – Ola... Eu sou a Lídia, e queria saber se você tem namorada? – Perguntou ela fitando ele sem vergonha alguma, deixando uma jovem irritada.

Itachi – Não... Não tenho – Respondeu ele, e deu uma piscadela para a jovem deixando-a rubra.

Uma outra garota começou a fazer uma pergunta.

Verônica – Meu nome é Verônica... E quero saber qual a sua idade? E se você está a fim de ficar comigo após a aula? – Ela perguntou a ele, deixando-o totalmente desconsertado.

Mas, no fundo ele havia gostando a perceber o olhar furioso da jovem que a pouco o tinha "gelado".

Antes de o jovem responder, Sakura se levantou e começou a falar.

Sakura – Com licença querida, mas aqui não é um bordel e sim uma sala de aula... Então sua biscate... Espero que tome consciência disso e faça essas perguntar fora deste recinto – Falou ela raivosamente.

O jovem começou a caminhar perto da Verônica e lhe deu um beijo ardente que deixou todos de olhos arregalados.

Itachi – Sakura... Por favor,... Ela estava me fazendo uma pergunta, e se isto te incomoda se retire! – Afirmou ele com um olhar de desdém – Falando nisso... Parece até que esta com ciúmes... Mas tem motivo, pois a Verônica é bem mais gostosa e bonita do que você! – Apunhalou a jovem, que estava começando a ficar vermelha de raiva.

Ela chegou perto dele e lhe deu um tapa na face do jovem, deixando seus dedos marcados.

Sakura – È claro que tenho motivos... Principalmente me tratando de não ser uma biscate como essa ai... Então prefiro ficar longe mesmo, e outra... Quem é cego é você, mas quem liga? Você é um ser sem importância alguma no meu mundo! – Afirmou ela andando de volta ao seu lugar.

Itachi – Pelo meu ponto de vista, no meu mundo, parece que esta se importando e muito... Porque se não... Não estaria fazendo esse escândalo todo, e estaria quieta na sua carteira, fingindo que eu não existo! – Gelou ela, deixando todos os alunos falando "Ui... essa doeu" ou "Ai...".

A garota se virou com um olhar de ódio e jogou o estojo em cima dele, saindo da sala correndo.

Ela correu o mais depressa que podia em direção ao pátio. No momento em que chegou, sentou-se em um banco qualquer e começou a chorar.

Sakura – Desgraçado... Maldito... – Xingava ele – Não acredito que ele me humilhou na frente de todos... Quem ele pensa que é? – Perguntava-se ela.

E logo ouviu uma voz a sua frente dizendo.

Itachi – Uma pessoa que vai te mostrar o quanto você é fraca e que a sua popularidade não significa nada além de lixo! – Afirmou ele olhando nos olhos dela, que agora deixava ele um pouco triste, pois a fizera chorar.

Sakura – Idiota... È isso que vamos ver! – Disse ela andando para um lugar longe dele.

( A guerra iria começar)

* * *

**_Fim do capítulo_**

* * *

**_Muito obrigada pelos comentários, agradeço por cada um deles, e são eles que me motivam a continuar._**

**_E quero agradecer a minha parceira Miko-chan que está betando esta fic._**

**_Espero que estejam gostando da fanfiction, e qual quer pergunta é só mandar um comentário que responderei com o maior prazer._**


	5. 3: Rincha entre nós dois

**Boneca: O modelo da sociedade**

**3° Capítulo: Rincha entre nós dois.**

**(Betada por: Miko-chan)**

* * *

Sakura – Idiota... È isso que vamos ver! – Disse ela andando para um lugar longe dele.

Os passos da jovem a levaram em baixo de uma árvore de cerejeiras. Ela se sentou ali sozinha, e começou a pensar em algo para fazer aquele ser maldito e gostoso Uchiha pagar pelo que havia feito.

Depois de longos minutos, batendo o pé em um modo monótono, ela conseguiu pensar em algo para acabar com o Uchiha.

E foi onde ela se levantou com um sorriso malicioso entre os lábios e foi colocar seu plano em ação, mas antes disso seu celular tocou com uma música conhecida.

* * *

"_**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all" (Ouçam essa música, Pain - Three Days Grace)**_

* * *

A mesma que colocara para saber que era "aquela" pessoa.

Ela direcionou as mãos ao celular e o atendeu.

* * *

**_Celular ON_**

_Ola querida... Você não vai vir para a casa hoje? – Perguntou aquela voz odiosa._

_Nem pensar... – Respondeu a jovem, desligando o celular de um modo frustrado._

**_Celular OFF_**

* * *

A jovem foi correndo para começar seu plano, a primeira parte seria conversar com a Temari, que por acaso entendia muito bem de tecnologia e com certeza a ajudaria... No entanto teria de convence-la.

Quando Sakura chegou na sala onde a jovem garota de longos cabelos loiros, com algumas madeixas azuis estava guardando seu material.

Sakura – Temari... Ajuda-me? – Pediu a jovem com uma voz chorosa.

A loira tomou um susto quando viu uma de suas melhores amigas pedindo sua ajuda. E foi ai que ela começou a pensar.

Temari – "Será que o boato dela ter passado um 'mico' hoje era verdade? Se fosse... Ela ia pedir sua ajuda para se... VINGAR" – Após concluir seus pensamentos, a jovem olhou a amiga e começou a falar – Não Sakura... Eu não vou ajudar você a se vingar de ninguém! – Ela afirmou, voltando a guardar seu material.

Depois de algum tempo, Temari viu a amiga de cabeça baixa na carteira, e pode ouvir alguns soluços.

Temari – Sakura, não chora... Mas eu não posso te ajudar... Para de pensar só na sua imagem... Pela mor de DEUS! – Pediu a amiga, com os olhos suplicantes.

Foi onde, Sakura ergueu sua cabeça, e sua pele Albina estava totalmente vermelha pelo choro.

Sakura – Só essa vez Temari... Eu preciso... – A jovem começou a chorar novamente.

Temari soltou um suspiro e ficou em silencio por alguns instantes.

Temari – Só dessa vez... – Respondeu a amiga, deixando a outra feliz.

Naquele meio tempo, Sakura havia contado seu plano. Temari concordou com tudo, e logo pegou seu gravador, e foi no laboratório de ciências fazer uma parte do plano.

Sakura que havia pegado o gravador o ligou e foi procurar Itachi que estava na sala de aula, sozinho, olhando a janela.

Sakura – Itachi... Sabe... Queria te pedir desculpas – Falou a jovem com a cabeça baixa, com seu teatro.

O jovem a olhou espantado, algo havia de errado. Ele sabia que a jovem a sua frente nunca iria pedir desculpas tão facilmente.

Itachi – Você ta louquinha garota? Tem certeza no que esta fazendo? – Perguntou ele desconfiado.

Sakura -... Acho que você tinha razão... Eu sou louquinha por você, mas como você não quer nada comigo e me humilhou... Acho que quis... A esquece – Disse ela, fazendo mais um de seus jogos.

Itachi – Deixa-me ver... Você Sakura, esta louquinha por mim, mas como eu te humilhei você acha que eu não te enxergo, é mais ou menos isso que passa pela sua cabecinha? – Perguntou ele, com a face confusa.

Sakura – Eu sabia você não iria acreditar em mim... Claro... Porque só por eu ser popular, todo mundo acha que eu sou uma bruxa... Mas tudo bem... – Confessou a jovem, saindo de perto do Uchiha.

No entanto, o jovem acabou caindo no seu jogo e a puxou para perto de si, fazendo com que a mesma ficasse com a respiração descompassada.

Itachi – Quer saber? Eu sou louquinho por você Sakura... Eu nunca quis te humilhar... No entanto... Eu não acredito mesmo em tudo isso. Você se importa muito com a sua imagem... Preferia que você fosse você mesma. Para eu poder saber que você não é só "A garota popular" e sim que seja a pessoa que você pode ser realmente – Dizendo isso, o jovem pegou sua mochila e saiu da sala.

Após ele sair, Sakura retirou o gravador do bolso e sorriu mais um pouco.

Sakura – Belo discurso... Pena que ele só serviu para o meu propósito! – Afirmou a jovem mulher e começou a dar risada depois.

Ela saiu correndo atrás de sua amiga, que logo fez o combinado. E com tudo pronto, faltava só a última parte do plano.

Sakura foi à rádio da escola, na qual Naruto comandava, por ser o mais simpático e conhecer todos ali.

Sakura – Naruto... Pode me fazer um favor? – Pedia a jovem, colocando as mãos no peitoral musculoso do rapaz.

Naruto – Qualquer um, minha linda! – Respondeu o jovem, entusiasmado.

Sakura – Sabe... Tem um garoto que me humilhou hoje e ele mentiu... E depois eu ouvi uma conversa, e a gravei... – Disse a jovem com uma face angelical – E eu queria colocar na rádio para todos verem que o único mentiroso e que deve ser humilhado é ele... Pode colocar? – Perguntou ela, fazendo carinho na face bronzeado do jovem a sua frente.

Ele acenou um sinal positivo com a cabeça, pegando o CD que a jovem havia estendido para ele.

O jovem começou a mexer no radio, no qual colocou o CD. Aumentou o volume do microfone e fez um anuncio.

Naruto – Boa tarde galera, aqui é o Uzumaki Naruto, trazendo uma novidade aqui na rádio! – Afirmou o jovem, fazendo todos que andavam nos corredores pararem para escutar.

Naruto deu um play no radio e logo pode se ouvir em todos os cantos do colégio, a voz de Itachi dizendo.

"Eu sou louquinho pela Sakura, mas como ela não quer nada comigo... Eu vou humilhar ela... Até ela conseguir me enxergar...".

Sakura – "Esse remix ficou muito bom... Dali Temari!" – Pensava ela com um sorriso.

Todos que ouviam o comentário da rádio ficaram totalmente paralisados. As meninas ficaram morrendo de inveja da Sakura naquele instante e Itachi pensava consigo "Eu sabia... Aquela maldita".

A jovem que estava dentro da cabine soltou um sorriso, e pediu o microfone para Naruto que logo entregou a garota.

Sakura – Só tenho um recado para você Uchiha Itachi... Eu nunca vou querer nada com um idiota como você... Por que não me encontrei no lixo, onde você nasceu! – Afirmou a garota, fazendo todos os alunos da escola ficarem chocados.

Foi então que a jovem deu um beijo rápido em Naruto, e saiu correndo da rádio para encontrar Temari que estava com um balde que entregou para Sakura.

Após pegar o balde Sakura foi correndo para onde Itachi se encontrava e quando ele foi xingar ela, a jovem jogou o conteúdo do balde em Itachi que ficou perplexo.

Ele estava cheio de uma gosma verde, que fedia muito.

Sakura – Acho que agora você aprendeu que comigo não se brinca! – Afirmou a jovem dando risada e saindo correndo.

Naquele dia, o jovem Uchiha ficou totalmente irritado e faria aquela menina pagar. E foi naquele mesmo dia que tudo que escutara era verdade.

Itachi – Maldita seja Sakura Haruno! Sua garota mimada... Mas que droga – Falava ele sozinho – E o pior é que eu ainda estou atraído por essa medíocre! – Afirmou ele com raiva.

**No dia seguinte:**

Sakura caminhava entre os corredores do colégio, esbanjando felicidade. Mas, o jovem Uchiha cruzou seu caminho, com uma face furiosa.

Sakura – "Melhor eu sair daqui!" – Pensou a jovem virando para sair correndo.

Seu braço foi segurado e puxado para dentro de uma sala, onde Itachi colocou o armário para prender a porta.

Sakura – Seu maluco o que pensa estar fazendo? – Perguntou ela vendo ele arrastar o armário.

Itachi – Vou fechar essa porta... E ensinar a você sua menina, que o único que não se brinca aqui é comigo! – Afirmou ele furioso, deixando a garota tremula.

À medida que ele dava um passo para perto dela, ela dava três para trás ate chegar à parede.

Itachi – Você não pode sair daqui! – Afirmou ele apontando para a porta – E agora é que você vai me ouvir garota! Quem você pensa que é? Uma menininha fresca! È isso o que você é... E só por que alguém não te deu a "atenção" necessária você fica ai toda irritada, mas quer saber de uma coisa? VOCÊ NÃO É O CENTRO DO MUNDO, SAKURA HARUNO! – Gritava ele, deixando a mesma silenciada.

A jovem se afastou um pouco dele e tomou toda a coragem que tinha em uma única frase.

Sakura – Terminou? Agora eu possa sair? – Dizia ela indiferente, fazendo o Uchiha ficar ainda mais furioso.

Ele pegou nos ombros dela, dando-lhe um chacoalham, mas sem machuca-la. Fazendo ela entrar em pavor.

Sakura – ME SOLTA AGORA! – Gritou ela em desespero, tentando se soltar dele.

Após ele soltar a jovem, ele pode perceber que ela estava tremendo, mas não de medo... Parecia algo a mais...

Sakura – Se você não me soltar agora, eu vou gritar pra todo mundo ouvir! – Afirmou ela, ainda tremula se afastando o máximo que podia do jovem.

Ele decidiu ficar calado daquela vez, e puxou o armário mais antes de ela sair ele deixou uma coisa clara a jovem.

Itachi – Você pode pisar em quem quiser... Mas comigo o negocio é diferente, se você tentar pisar em mim, quem vai pisar em dobro sou eu! Sua garota mimada... Não pense que você é o centro do mundo, por que pra mim você é um nada, entendeu? – Perguntou ele, ainda tentando impedir a passagem dela.

Ela não lhe respondeu e tentou sair, mas foi impedida. Quando ela olhou pra cima, viu ele com um olhar de raiva. Foi onde ela tentou sair novamente, mas desta vez ele a segurou, pois não sairiam daí sem a confirmação dela.

Sakura – Me larga, me solta! – Afirmava ela, tentando se soltar – ME SOLTA, ME SOLTA – Ela começou a gritar em desespero, se debatendo.

Itachi – "Tem alguma coisa errada com ela" – Após pensar nisso, ele a soltou rapidamente.

E ela passou pela porta feito um furacão, mas antes ele pode ver os olhos dela marejados.

Itachi – Qual o problema com ela? Ela faz as coisas erradas, depois quando alguém a repreende, ela começa a berrar e chora... Vai entender... – Falava ele baixinho para si mesmo.

**Fim do Capítulo.**


	6. 4: Sobre amigas e inimigas

**

* * *

**

Boneca: O modelo da sociedade

* * *

**4° Capítulo: A banda - Sobre amigas e inimigas!**

* * *

Fazia uma semana que Sakura Haruno faltava do colégio, já que tinha muitos compromissos naquela época, já que fazia uma turnê junto a suas amigas.

Mas, algumas coisas não estavam como o previsto. Sakura percebia agora a inimizade que algumas integrantes tinham com ela.

E isso a estava afetando seu animo, tanto que no show que fariam a noite. Quem iria entrar no palco para animar os fãs antes delas começarem a cantar, seria Tenten.

Sakura – Meninas... Quero que todas venham aqui fazer o último ensaio para que tudo no show dê certo! – Afirmou a garota, se pondo ao centro do camarim, onde todas as outras integrantes se posicionavam.

Ino, que não perdia uma chance de apunhalar Sakura, resolveu que aquele seria o momento certo para soltar uma de suas ironias.

Ino – Treino para tudo dar certo? Sakura... Por favor,... Se você acha que não é capaz de cantar... Saia da banda! – Afirmou a garota, sendo o mais arrogante possível fazendo os nervos de Sakura estourarem.

Sakura – Já chega Ino... Eu estou ouvindo suas baboseiras há uma semana e já não agüento mais isso! Faça me o favor de ser um pouco profissional, e calar essa sua matraca, e se não esta satisfeita com a banda quem tem que sair é você! – Afirmou a garota soltando toda a sua ira, deixando Ino de boca aberta.

Já que a loira de olhos azuis nunca pensara que Sakura iria lhe responder.

Então todas conseguiram ensaiar, e Tenten logo subiu ao palco para chamar a atenção do público e dar inicio ao show.

Tenten começou a conversar com a platéia, e logo o show deu inicio com uma das músicas mais apreciadas da banda.

(Sakura que acabara de entrar no palco, recebeu uma salva de palmas e logo começou a cantar).

* * *

_**(Música: **__**Fly**__** da cantora **__**Hilary**__** Duff)**_

_**Em um momento, tudo pode mudar  
Sinta o vento em seu ombro  
Por um minuto, todo o mundo pode esperar  
Deixe o seu ontem.**_

_**Você pode ouvi-lo chamando?  
Você pode senti-lo em sua alma?  
Você pode confiar esta espera  
E assumir o controle?**_

* * *

(Todas as garotas restantes apareceram no palco e se juntaram no centro do palco e cantaram o refrão juntas)

* * *

_**(Refrão)  
Voe, abra uma parte de você  
Que quer se esconder  
Você pode brilhar  
Esqueça as razões que não a deixam brilhar em sua vida  
E comece a tentar  
Por que essa é sua hora, hora de voar.**_

* * *

(Tenten se posicionou do lado direito e começou a cantar outro verso da música, em quanto às outras voltavam cada uma para uma posição definida).

* * *

_**Todas suas preocupações, deixe-as em algum lugar  
Encontre um sonho que você pode seguir  
Alcance algo, quando não houver nada mais  
E a depressão dos sentimentos do mundo**_

* * *

(Sakura direcionou seu microfone negro com diamantes azuis e começou a cantar outro verso)

* * *

_**Você pode ouvi-lo chamando?  
Você pode senti-lo em sua alma?  
Você pode confiar neste desejo  
E assumir o controle?**_

* * *

(Ino e Hinata se colocaram a cantar o refrão, mostrando a voz que cada uma tinha exageradamente, tentando superar o verso anterior de Sakura).

* * *

_**(Refrão)  
Voe, abra uma parte de você  
Que quer se esconder  
Você pode brilhar  
Esqueça as razões que não a deixam brilhar em sua vida  
E comece a tentar  
Por que essa é sua hora, hora de voar.**_

* * *

(Temari começou a cantar um verso logo em seguida, olhando as duas).

* * *

_**E quando se sentir pra baixo, sozinho  
Querendo apenas se afastar  
Confie em você e não desista  
Você sabe que é melhor que qualquer outra pessoa**_

**Em um momento, tudo pode mudar  
Sinta o vento em seu ombro  
Por um minuto, todo o mundo pode esperar  
Deixe seu ontem.**

* * *

(Sakura se colocou sozinha no centro e começou a cantar os próximos versos finais, em quanto às outras integrantes se colocavam diante de seus instrumentos, e sem preparavam novamente para a próxima música).

* * *

_**(Refrão)  
Voe, abra uma parte de você  
Que quer se esconder  
Você pode brilhar  
Esqueça as razões que não a deixam brilhar em sua vida  
E comece a tentar**_

**_(Refrão)  
Voe  
Esqueça as razões que não a deixam brilhar em sua vida  
E comece a tentar  
Por que essa é sua hora, hora de voar_**

**_Em um momento, tudo pode mudar._**

* * *

A noite continuou com várias outras músicas, e logo as garotas estavam voltando de um avião para o colégio.

Dentro do avião todas as integrantes dormiam profundamente, menos a jovem de longos cabelos róseos.

Sakura – "O que está havendo comigo? Porque estou parando de pensar em como os outros me enxergam?" – Ela dizia para si mesma, dando um tapa na sua cabeça.

•**-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•**

O dia havia amanhecido um pouco nublado, e as garotas acabavam de chegar ao colégio.

Havia uma multidão de garotas e garotos falando como o show delas foi incrível, uma vez que, não era qualquer show que se passava na MTV.

Sakura – Não foi nada! – Respondia ela para um dos garotos que dizia que ela e a banda tinham sido perfeitas.

Mas, em quanto isso um jovem a observava de longe, olhando a sua face.

Itachi – "Não pense que eu esqueci... Você me paga pela última vez Sakura... Mas ainda tem a parte que me incomoda com você... À parte no dia que eu tranquei você" – Pensava ele consigo.

* * *

_**Flash back:**_

**Sakura – Me larga, me solta! – Afirmava ela, tentando se soltar – ME SOLTA, ME SOLTA – Ela começou a gritar em desespero, se debatendo.**

**Itachi – "Tem alguma coisa errada com ela" – Após pensar nisso, ele a soltou rapidamente.**

**E ela passou pela porta feito um furacão, mas antes ele pode ver os olhos dela marejados.**

_**Flash back OFF**_

* * *

Itachi – Eu ainda vou desvendar você... Mas agora vou por minha vingança em prática, você vai se arrepender, "Ma chérie" (Tradução : minha querida) ... – Falou ele em uma voz baixa, quase em um sussurro inaudível, e saiu dali.

* * *

FIM DO CAPÌTULO


	7. 5:O Show de Itachi e Sakura

**Boneca: O modelo da sociedade**

**5° Capítulo: O Show de Itachi e Sakura...**

**Betada por Nina-chan **

* * *

Sakura acabará de sair do avião, e constatou em seu relógio que ainda faltavam duas horas antes das aulas começarem, mas o que ela não sabia que naquele dia, não haveria aula, porque Itachi ia fazer um show privado especialmente para o colégio.

Em quanto ela estava indo para o seu quarto, ficou pensando em várias coisas que lhe haviam acontecido.

Sakura – "Como eu pude ser tão cega e não ver como a Ino era...?" – Uma lágrima de tristeza escorreu pela face angelical da jovem – "E o pior é a Hinata... Ela parecia ser tão meiga... Eu achava que ela era minha amiga" – Em quanto ela se perdia em pensamentos, a jovem começou a desabar em lágrimas, e como não havia ninguém no corredor, ela se se encostou a uma parede e ali escorregou até o chão – "As duas queriam a todo custo me irritar nesta semana... E o pior é que não estou me sentindo muito bem... Dês daquele dia que aquele maldito Uchiha me trancou na sala e começou a gritar no meu ouvido... Droga... Sakura para de pensar nesse garoto!" – Se repudiava em pensamentos.

A face da jovem de longos cabelos róseos estava encharcada de lágrimas, e sua pele antes pálida como a cor da neve, agora estava em um tom de vermelho escarlate.

Em quanto ela ainda estava perdida em pensamentos e no seu choro, Itachi que passava por ali para pegar alguns equipamentos que faltavam para o show e para sua vingança, fitou a jovem ali encostada.

Ele parou por alguns instantes e observou a face dela até perceber que ela estava chorando, naquele mesmo momento ele sentiu um aperto forte em seu coração.

O jovem queria chegar perto dela, acalentar ela, abraça-la e protege-la de todo o mal. Mas ainda não poderia... Tinha que fazer ela entender primeiro... No entanto, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza... Hoje, ele não se vingaria...

Depois de parar de pensar em seus sentimentos e atitudes, o jovem andou até ela e ajoelhou a sua frente, e quando a jovem percebeu arregalou os olhos, e limpou o rosto rapidamente, tentando fugir do olhar vigilante do mesmo que estava diante dela.

Mesmo desviando o olhar, ela sabia que ele havia visto ela chorar e isso a deixava furiosa. Ela detestava mostrar quando estava frágil.

Em poucos segundos, ela já havia sumido diante do olhar de Itachi e ele simplesmente ficou ali parado com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Itachi – "Flor... Você chora agora por se iludir e pensar que estava feliz..." – Ele afirmava em seus pensamentos – "Mas quando for o momento certo... Eu te ensinarei a verdadeira felicidade... No entanto... Você ainda tem muitas coisas a aprender minha pequena..." – Pensamentos vinham e ele se desfez do sorriso e caminhou por entre os corredores novamente.

Em quanto isso, Sakura estava encostada em uma parede em quanto tentava acalmar seu coração que palpitava sem parar.

Sakura – "Nossa... Parece que meu coração esta dando saltos dentro de mim" – Ela pensava nisso, em quanto mantinha sua mão em cima do seu coração, em um gesto para acalma-lo.

Temari que passava por ali viu Sakura encostada na parede com o rosto corado e deu um risinho.

Temari – "Essa Sakura pensa que engana quem?" – Pensou ela dando outro risinho baixo e foi até ela – Como foi o reencontro com o Itachi? – Perguntou sem vergonha alguma.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e ficou envergonhada, e sem pensar deixou escapar um "Ele é lindo".

Temari – Haha... Safadinha! – Ela apontava para a amiga em quanto tirava um pouco com a cara dela, deixando-a mais envergonhada.

Sakura – Temari? Não é nada disso que estás pensando! – A jovem tentava dizer, em quanto mexia suas mãos em alguns gestos impensados.

A jovem loira ali resolveu deixar o assunto para outra hora e dar logo a noticia que não iria ter aula.

Temari – Tudo bem... Hoje não vai ter aula Sakura... Parece que o Itachi vai fazer um show para o colégio! – Ela falou vendo a sua amiga virar o rosto que empubesceu novamente – Vamos... Já deve estar preste a começar! – Ela avisou, pegando no braço da outra e arrastando-a.

Elas caminharam juntas para o pátio, aonde havia várias cadeiras para se sentar, e estava quase toda lotada. Temari conseguiu alguns lugares na frente e fez Sakura se sentar ali.

E diante delas, estava o palco, aonde havia uma guitarra e um microfone e um jovem de longos cabelos negros que estava ajustando seu equipamento.

Todas as garotas ali estavam observando-o e enlouquecendo por ele.

Sakura ficou olhando para ele sem perceber que o mesmo também o fazia e quando percebeu deixou-se corar novamente, e logo depois virou o rosto para outra direção.

Sakura – "Droga Sakura... Para com isso... Tu já enrubesceste e coraste demais por hoje!" -.

Um solo de guitarra deu inicio ao pequeno show daquela tarde.

Itachi começou a cantar calmamente, olhando para o nada em quanto pensava em tudo, um sorriso de canto lhe aparecia na face, deixando-o ainda mais sexy ao ver de uma jovem de cabelos róseos que estava um pouco afastada do palco.

Todos ali presentes cantarolavam junto à música que começava a tocar.

_******~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**_

_**Agora já é tarde  
e você sabe muito bem  
que não existe adeus,  
enquanto um de nós ficar aqui...**_

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

Itachi simplesmente saiu do palco e começou a caminhar por entre a multidão, chegando perto de uma garota de cabelos róseos que estava começando a corar.

_******~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**_

_**Há um tempo atrás eu tentei  
te dizer o mesmo  
que você me diz agora,  
mas você não me ouviu...**_

_**E nada vai mudar,  
nem mesmo se você quiser.  
E nada vai ter fim,  
pelo menos não pra mim.**_

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

Sakura – "Acalme-se, pode não ser você!" – Pensou ela, observando ao redor ver se tudo aquilo era com ela mesma – "Bom... Já que não tenho certeza, vou fingir ir ao banheiro, se for comigo ele vêem atrás de mim, se não for... EU CHORO!" – Ela concluiu seus pensamentos com uma face tristonha e começou a andar por entre a multidão.

_******~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**_

_**E nada vai trazer de volta  
o que a gente viveu.  
Não é fácil assim...  
Não pra mim.**_

_**Agora já é tarde  
e você sabe muito bem  
que não existe nada  
que eu não faria pra ter você aqui.**_

Em quanto caminhava, percebi uma mão segurando meu braço, ele chegou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou algumas pequenas palavras, e meio que me arrastou para o palco em quanto eu ainda estava em estado de transe.

Os dois ficaram no centro do palco, em quanto todas as meninas morriam de inveja dela, mas, ela viu alguém no meio da multidão... Seu coração começou a ficar descompassado.

Sakura – "Não... O que ele esta... NÂO" – Seus olhos ficaram arregalados e totalmente sem brilho.

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

_**Há um tempo atrás eu pensei  
que seria diferente,  
mas diferente  
é você não estar aqui.**_

_**E nada vai mudar,  
nem mesmo se você quiser.  
E nada vai ter fim,  
pelo menos não pra mim.**_

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

Itachi a observou e viu que algo havia de errado, tentou ver o que a afligia e seus olhos focalizaram um homem, aparentemente de uns trinta e cinco anos.

Ele observou quem estava do lado desse homem, e viu Hinata e Ino conversando com ele com sorrisos totalmente falsos em quanto Temari as fuzilava com o olhar.

Tenten ficava observando Sakura e o homem.

Itachi – "A algo de errado acontecendo aqui" – Ele chegou a essa conclusão mais continuou cantando.

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

_**E nada vai trazer de volta  
o que a gente viveu.  
Não é fácil assim...  
Não pra mim.**_

_**Oh... Ohohohooo...**_

_**E nada vai mudar,  
nem mesmo se você quiser.  
E nada vai ter fim...**_

_**E nada vai trazer de volta  
o que a gente viveu.  
Não é fácil assim...  
Não pra mim.**_

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

Quando ele terminou de cantar a canção todos aplaudiram de pé. Ele falou ao microfone que queria cantar uma canção com a Sakura.

Ela sem reparar nisso só assentiu com a cabeça, em quanto ela estava no mundo da lua.

Itachi chegou perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou "Então acorda e canta... E fingi que não estava boiando", foi nesse momento que Sakura percebeu o que estava fazendo.

Sakura – "Eu não vou ficar pensando nisso... Vou fingir que nada aconteceu... Mas aquelas duas me pagam" – Pensou ela e logo dialogou com o rapaz a sua frente – Que música? – Ela perguntou suavemente deixando-o o Uchiha á sua frente arrepiado.

O jovem simplesmente concluiu com isso que havia mesmo algo de errado por ali, uma vez que raramente a jovem usava um tom suave e gentil com ele como fizera agora, mesmo sendo em frente de uma multidão de pessoas.

Itachi -... Hum... Aquela música... – Antes de Itachi completar a frase, um estrondo foi ouvido no palco.

Uma fumaça começava a tomar conta de tudo, mas nada cheirava queimado. Itachi inconscientemente pegou a mão da jovem Haruno e correu dali para um lugar a "salvo".

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

Hinata – Ino... Ela sumiu! – Sussurrou no ouvido da amiga em quando as duas observavam qualquer lugar que possivelmente a jovem poderia estar.

A garota de longos cabelos loiros deu um sorriso e simplesmente fez um gesto de desdém.

Ino – Isso não tem importância. Logo... Logo a nossa Sakura vai sumir por um longo tempo, e sua fama acabará! – Depois dessa afirmação, as duas jovens deram um sorriso cúmplice.

Entretanto, o que elas não sabiam, é que Itachi era quem estava com a garota. Ele a guiou até um lugar onde a fumaça já não estava tomando conta de tudo.

_ Itachi me tira daqui, por favor, eu imploro. Por favor, _ Dizia ela em meio à lagrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos marejados.

_ Vem comigo _ Ele puxou ela para fora da escola.

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

_Onde esta a minha bonequinha? _ Dizia uma voz rouca, focalizando todo o lugar.

**Fim do capitulo.**


	8. 6: Assombrada

**Boneca: O modelo da sociedade**

**6° Capítulo: Assombrada**

_Onde esta a minha bonequinha? _ Dizia uma voz rouca, focalizando todo o lugar. E irritado observou as duas garotas que estavam momentaneamente atordoadas _ Vocês me trouxeram aqui para ver ela com outro menino suas incompetentes? _ berrou ele com as duas que estremeceram com a voz rouca e horripilante.

_ Calma Akira, ela estava aqui só temos de procura-la _ Ino media o seu tom de voz para acalma-lo. Ela temia o pior, ela sabia de tudo que ele era capaz. – E nós trouxemos você aqui para lhe mostrar que alguém esta levando a sua flor. Você vai permitir uma coisa dessas Akira? _ Perguntou ela, vendo o olhar sinistro que o homem devolveu-lhe.

As duas sentiram uma áurea negra pairando sobre o homem de olhos cinzas. E elas sabiam que coisa boa não viria, apenas para Sakura. Então elas deram um pequeno sorriso entre os lábios e saíram da frente dele. Torcendo para que ele a encontrasse.

* * *

_Eu te imploro, me tira daqui. Não o deixe me pegar _ Lágrimas escorriam sobre a face da garota. Enquanto Itachi olhava para ela, ajoelhada no chão, tentando esconder seu rosto.

Contudo, ele sentiu uma onda de apreensão domina-lo. Ele queria respostas e ela teria de responder suas perguntas em troca de ajuda. Ele estava cansado de levar patadas em um dia e no outro vê-la frágil como ela estava no momento.

_ Sakura, eu preciso de respostas. Eu juro que te levo para um lugar aonde ninguém vai te achar. _ Pausou ele, observando-a tremer enquanto tentava parar de soluçar em meio ao choro_ Mas eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Você não vai me deixar no escuro. _ Ele observou o olhar dela e notou uma angustia. Ela não estava pronta pra falar, ele tinha certeza. Mas ele não poderia adiar essa conversa. Não mais.

Ela levantou-se com a ajuda de Itachi. Ela viu uma imagem atrás de dele e viu aqueles olhos cinzas horripilantes, aqueles mesmos olhos que ela ainda lembrava quando tinha pesadelos a noite. E ela sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz a sua frente _ Me tira daqui. Eu te conto tudo. Mais não olha para trás e me tira daqui. Leva-me pra longe _ E ele o fez.

Ele pegou a mão dela e saiu correndo, não olhando para o homem que deixava para trás, mesmo ouvindo a voz rouca dele chamando a garota ao seu lado. Ele a levou para o lugar mais seguro, onde ninguém a procuraria. Ninguém tentaria ir até lá e nem poderiam sem a sua permissão.

Eles foram para a mansão Uchiha, a mesma mansão que foi construída após o incêndio que matou os seus pais. Onde ele nunca havia pisado novamente, mais ele iria, apenas por ela.

**Alguns dias depois.**

Itachi estava começando a se irritar com o estado de Sakura, ela não respondia nada e mal comia. Ela apenas fitava o nada e dizia que queria ficar longe daqueles olhos cinzas. Ela apenas parecia uma maluca, falando coisas sem sentido. Mas ele sentia que ela precisava dele. E ele queria que ela confiasse nele para contar o que tanto a afligia.

_ Sakura você me prometeu. Você tem uma hora para me dizer porque você quis fugir daquele jeito._ Ele tentou controlar sua irritação, mas sua voz ainda saiu estremecida _ Se não eu vou te levar para o dormitório da escola novamente _ Ele notou os olhos dela se arregalarem e ele sentiu que as suas palavras depois de dias surtiram efeito.

_Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Não pode _ Ela dizia, enquanto lágrimas começavam a surgir no seu rosto. _ Eu vou dizer, eu juro. Mas eu não sei como _ Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça e começou a chorar sem parar. Por mais que Itachi sussurrasse palavras de consolo. Ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Cenas do seu passado vinham e iam. E aqueles mesmos olhos cinzas ainda estavam lá. Presentes.

_ Eu vou contar. Mas você não pode tocar nesse assunto e vai ser um segredo. Promete? _ Ela disse segurando em suas mão e fitando-o pela primeira vez, após dias e dias. E aqueles olhos verdes e apavorados fizeram ele dizer que sim.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

** Foi há muito tempo atrás. Eu ainda era pequena, devia ter quase nove anos e a minha mãe havia acabado de voltar de uma viagem. Ela e meu pai trouxeram um garoto, ele era um primo distante meu. Ele era fofo e sempre trazia-me brinquedos. Ele era quinze anos mais velhos que eu. Mas ele foi uma das únicas pessoas que ficaram do meu lado quando eu era pequena.**

** Minha mãe vivia viajando junto com o meu pai. E mal se importavam sobre o que eu fazia. E ele sempre perguntava se eu estava bem, como havia sido meu dia no colégio. Ele era como um irmão. E depois de alguns anos, eu devia ter aproximadamente uns quatorze anos, uns anos antes da minha banda, foi numa noite que ele chegou louco. Ele dizia coisas sem nexo.**

** Eu tentei acalma-lo, ver o que estava acontecendo. Então ele disse que eu sabia, que eu nunca fui inocente. Que eu havia atiçado ele, que mesmo ele tentando fugir eu era como um demônio. **

** Então ele segurou os meus braços e me estrupou. Eu tentei contar para os meus pais. Eles diziam que era mentira minha. E ele começou a me controlar, ele queria saber onde eu estava indo, quando e com quem. Então eu convenci a minha mãe a me mandar para um colégio interno.**

** Foi lá onde eu me livrei dele, mais a Ino e a Hinata o trouxeram de volta pra mim. Eu não o quero perto de mim. Ajuda-me. Você prometeu Itachi.**

**Flash Back off.**

* * *

Cada palavra que ele dizia, fazia com que eu sentisse lanças enfiadas dentro de mim. Meu estomago começou a dar vira volta. E eu fiquei com raiva do homem que fez isso com ela, fiquei com nojo dos pais dela nunca a ouvirem. E fiquei com nojo de mim mesmo pelo que pretendia fazer com ela dias atrás.

Eu a abracei, enquanto ela se apoiava no meu ombro e ainda chorava. E eu jurei que iria protegê-la. Daqui por diante, ela seria a minha garota e ninguém a machucaria, nem mesmo eu. Nunca. Jamais.

**Agora vejo que você e eu não deveríamos  
Não deveríamos ter acontecido  
E agora estou perdida em algum lugar  
Perdida entre Élvis e suicídio  
Desde o dia em que nós morremos, bem  
Eu não tenho mais nada a perder.**

**Depois que Jesus e o rock n' roll  
Não puderam salvar minha alma imoral, bem  
Eu não tenho mais nada  
Eu não tenho mais nada a perder**

**Criticando pecados só pra passar o tempo**  
**Minha vida passa num piscar de olhos**  
**Eu sei que você me quer**  
**Eu só queria um amigo**

_ Eu vou ser o seu escuro Sakura, eu vou suportar tudo por você. _ Ele sussurrou nos ouvidos dela, e a sua voz fez ela sentir um arrepio_ Eu vou ser o seu cavaleiro, eu vou sempre te proteger. Mesmo que seja de mim mesmo. Suas lágrimas vão ser as minhas. E eu nunca vou te abandonar. Eu juro _ E quando ele declarou disse tudo o que pensava. Ele a beijou, mesmo ela arregalando os olhos pra ele. Ele a beijou da forma mais doce e meiga que ele conseguiria.

Apenas quem conseguiria beijar daquela forma, era apenas um homem apaixonado. E que daria sua vida pela pessoa amada.

**E tudo que eu era  
E tudo o que me tornei  
Apenas leva a um final e**

**Agora vejo que você e eu não deveríamos**  
**Não deveríamos ter acontecido**  
**E agora estou perdida em algum lugar**  
**Perdida entre Élvis e suicídio**  
**Desde o dia em que nós morremos, bem**  
**Eu não tenho mais nada a perder**

**Depois que Jesus e o rock n' roll**  
**Não puderam salvar minha alma imoral, bem**  
**Eu não tenho mais nada**  
**Eu não tenho mais nada a perder.**

* * *

**O capítulo chegou ao fim e quando puder postarei outro.**

**Uma vez que eu estou no 3° colegial, é como dizem os meus professores, o ano de se matarem. Não tenho quase tempo para nada. Não sei mais nem quem sou eu além de todas as matérias da escola dominando minha cabeça.**

**Mais eu prometo que voltarei a postar, demore o tempo que demore.**

**Desejem-me sorte na minha UNESP. E na minha ENEM – Deus me abençoe.**

**Muito obrigado para as pessoas que lêem as minhas fanfics, e a música é: Nothing left to lose – The Pretty Reckless**


	9. Aviso sobre a minha demora

**Meus caros leitores que ainda desejam queimar a minha alma viva nas profundezas do inferno, me perdoem. Eu sei que demorei séculos para dar uma noticia de vida e que eu deveria no mínimo ter dado algum recado neste meio tempo (muito tempo, eu sei i_i).**

**Para falar a verdade eu não tenho tido muito tempo, por causa da faculdade. Mas pra minha alegria sou uma UNESPIANA, parey.**

**Entretanto, tenho uma BOA notícia, eu farei um capítulo novo agora que estou de férias. Vai demorar alguns dias para ficar pronto porque eu agora estou com outro computador (Meu lindo notebook que demorei séculos para ganhar, meu pai era muito mão de vaca).**

**E eu tenho que reler a história inteira e tentar relembrar das minhas ideias antigas e ficar inspirada e escrever. Então eu imploro aos meus leitores que tenham paciência comigo e não me abandonem.**

**Era isso o que eu tinha para dizer e me perdoem novamente.**


End file.
